The present invention generally relates to the field of portable stands, and more particularly the present invention relates to an articulated observation or hunting stand that is easily transported to a desired location as preferred by the user, and that may be extended and retracted manually by one user with relative ease.
Standard observation stands traditionally include a platform which is raised substantially from the ground and which may serve multiple purposes. Such observation stands may be used as a hiding place and surveillance platform for wildlife spectators or hunters, as a post for general observation, as a guard or supervisory tower by the police, army, or related parties, or as a platform for various other public events.
Multiple designs for observation stands of this type are commonly known. Such stands are typically quite complex and made of heavy materials that are difficult to assemble and cumbersome to move. Many observation stands further require manual help to move about, and can therefore be nuisances if the observation stand has to be moved in natural terrain where conventional transportation means do not exist. Moreover, many current observations stands are not freestanding, but in fact require a vertical beam or other vertical surface (such as a tree or a wall) in order to securely stand upright.
What is desired, then, and not found in the prior art, is a mobile observation stand that is easily transported to a desired station and that is easily repositioned between a collapsed and retracted position and an extended position in which the observation platform assembly is freestanding in a relatively high elevated position for the user or users.
An object of the present invention is to provide an observation platform assembly that is mobile.
An object of the present invention is to provide an articulated observation platform assembly having a surveillance platform that may be moved between an extended and a retracted position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile observation platform assembly that will securely support at least one person when in an extended position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an observation platform assembly that is freestanding when in the extended position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an observation platform assembly that occupies a small volume area when in a retracted position.
The mobile observation platform assembly according to the present invention includes a series of articulated members that allow a user to move a surveillance platform between an extended position and a retracted position. More specifically, the mobile observation platform assembly includes a base platform with an articulated posterior frame and an articulated anterior frame pivotally connected to the base platform. The posterior frame is connected to the anterior frame when the mobile observation platform assembly is in the extended position. Moreover, the surveillance platform is pivotally connected to the anterior frame so that the surveillance platform may be rotated to connect with the posterior frame when the observation stand is in the extended position.
The posterior frame includes a principal rear frame member and a basal rear frame member. The principal rear frame member includes two inverted L-shaped arms that are joined together by a series of horizontal support beams. The basal rear frame member includes a pair of straight vertical rods, with the straight rods being joined together by a series of substantially horizontal support beams. Additionally, the principal rear frame member and basal rear frame member both include a ladder segment having a series of rungs that allow the user of the observation stand to climb to the surveillance platform. Moreover, the surveillance platform includes a recessed cavity positioned proximate the ladder segment of principal rear frame member that allows the user easy access to the uppermost surface of the surveillance platform from this ladder segment.
The anterior frame includes a principal frontal frame member and a basal frontal frame member. Similar to the principal rear frame member, the principal frontal frame member includes two inverted L-shaped arms, with the L-shaped arms conventionally being joined together by at least one support beam. The basal frontal frame member includes a pair of straight vertical rods, with the straight rods also being joined together by at least one support beam and by a series of support cross braces, as discussed further herein. It should be noted that each straight rod is preferably hollow, with each straight rod being able to receive a leveling leg or foot at the lower end. Each leveling leg is slidable within the straight rod, and is locked into a position within the straight rod using a conventional pin that connects the straight rods with the respective leveling leg. Consequently, the user may adjust the position of the leveling leg within each straight rod to provide the desired support on the specific terrain associated with the location of the mobile observation stand.
As discussed above, both the posterior frame and the anterior frame include upper frame members and lower frame members, respectively. Each upper frame member is connected to the respective lower frame member via a pair of rollover lock joints. One rollover lock joint is connected between each inverted L-shaped arm and respective corresponding straight rod. More specifically, each rollover lock joint includes a pair of joint plates that are connected to opposing sides of each straight rod, with a pivot rod further connecting the joint plates. The rollover lock joint additionally includes a cylindrical sleeve, and the cylindrical sleeve is attached to each inverted L-shaped arm. The cylindrical sleeve is attached a short distance from the straight rod end to allow the rod to be pinned, and surrounds the pivot rod to allow each L-shaped arm to pivot about the pivot rod. Consequently, the L-shaped arm may pivot between a locked extended position and an unlocked retracted position. When in the extended position, a conventional lock pin may be inserted into the joint plates so as to prevent the movement of the respective L-shaped arm.
When the observation platform assembly is in the extended position, a series of cross braces may be attached between the lower frame members to reinforce the general stability of the observation platform assembly. More specifically, a pair of support cross braces are attached between the straight rod and the straight arm of the anterior lower frame member. In addition, two separate pairs of auxiliary cross braces connect the posterior lower frame member with the anterior lower frame straight rod, and the anterior lower frame member with the posterior lower frame straight rod. These cross braces therefore stabilize the observation platform assembly for the user to safely climb the ladder segment and stand or sit on the surveillance platform.
The observation platform assembly additionally includes a pair of leverage or lifting cams, with one lifting cam being attached to each L-shaped arm of the posterior frame member. The lifting cams provide a mechanical advantage to the present design to aid the user in repositioning the observation platform assembly between the extended position and the retracted position. Furthermore, it should be noted that in one embodiment, the L-shaped arms of the upper anterior and posterior assemblies overlap when in the extended position and are connected with conventional pins to aid in stabilizing the upper assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention and the operation thereof will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.